1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a die casting machine riser tube. More specifically, the present invention relates to a cleaning system and method for cleaning residual aluminum from the interior of a die casting machine riser tube.
2. Description of Related Art
In aluminum die casting applications in the automotive industry, low pressure riser tubes generate a build up of aluminum on the inside surface of the riser tube. The aluminum build up disrupts the flow of aluminum through the riser tube to the casting machine thereby by decreasing the efficiency of the casting process. Thus, the riser tubes must be frequently replaced with new riser tubes in order to maintain the efficiency of the casting process. The cost of replacing existing riser tubes with new riser tubes increases manufacturing costs, which in turn increases the cost of the automobile to the consumer. Therefore, what is required is a cleaning system and method to efficiently clean and refurbish existing riser tubes such that the refurbished riser tubes operate as efficiently as new riser tubes without sacrificing quality.